The muscle weakness observed in Kennedy's Disease is the direct result of the mutation of the androgen receptor gene. Aims for this study are: 1) to determine if muscle strength is altered by the androgen hormone (testosterone), to determine if muscle strength is altered by androgen hormone deficiency.